


50 Sentences of DickTim

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Most of them are gen tho, One of them is pretty explicit, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: 50 sentences of Dick and Tim, all different ratings and themes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 2013.

  1. Snail



Sometimes in the morning, they’ll be so wrapped up in each other that it takes them hours to even get out of bed.

  1. Work



“Dick, I’m working,” Tim shoves the man away, ignoring the whine, “I need to finish this and you’re not getting any until I do.”

  1. Profit



“See, Timmy, this is beneficial to the both of us – you just have to let it happen.”

  1. Plate



Dick loves Tim’s cooking and, if he does it right, the meal won’t be the only thing he eats tonight.

  1. Bench



“Sorry, Timmy, but I can’t let you go out with those injuries.”

  1. Remote control



“Dick, I am not watching a soap opera – give me the remote!”

  1. Holiday



When Dick manages to get Tim to take a day off, he always makes the most of it.

  1. Snore



Tim can’t sleep in their bed when Dick’s sick, partly because he’s __sick__ but also because when his nose is clogged, Dick snoring could wake the dead.

  1. Stool



Dick can’t seem to sit still in the stool at the kitchen counter - he just wants to jump over to where Tim is cooking in __that__ apron.

  1. Screw



Tim looks oh-so lovely impaled on his cock, with his harsh breathing, shuddering body, and wonderful sounds as Dick fucks him into the mattress.

  1. Shadow



Dick gently kisses the salty and damp shadows under Tim’s eyes, holding the smaller man carefully and whispering comforting words.

  1. Switch



Tim knows how to play Dick like an instrument; he knows what the man likes and doesn’t like, and that if he spreads himself just right and waits, when Dick first lays eyes on him it’s like a switch is flipped and it’s not long before Tim is attacked in the most wonderful way.

  1. Picture



Tim still has the picture from the day Dick’s parents died (he keeps it in a place where he knows Dick won’t find it).

  1. Parrot



“Dick, if you don’t stop parroting back everything I say, I am going to make use of those handcuffs – and not in the fun way.”

  1. Ego



Dick’s ego when it comes to sex is extremely large, but Tim has to admit… he can’t blame the man.

  1. Porch



Somehow Dick managed to drag Tim to the back porch of the Wayne manor and got him to sit on his lap on the porch swing, but after a while Tim realized he didn’t actually mind.

  1. Butter



Dick can cook, yes, but he gets easily distracted by the littlest things, like, when he got butter all over his hand and he spent many minutes staring at it, contemplating the other, and possibly more __interesting__ uses of butter…

  1. Decorator



Tim scowls at the gaudy rug that Dick was holding up happily, “Absolutely not.”

  1. Pancake



Dick’s favorite thing to make for breakfast are pancakes – and it’s certainly not because of the mess they’re sure to make with the syrup.

  1. Trolley



Tim has to kick Dick away from the cart in every aisle to avoid having dozens of unnecessary cookies, cereals, and other treats being thrown in.

  1. Piano



“I never knew you could play!” Dick squeals and cradles Tim’s blushing cheeks.

  1. Crane



Tim’s dexterous fingers fold and crease, manipulate and pull, until he sets aside number 246 – only several hundred more to go…

  1. Pillar



Sometimes, when all seems to fall around them, they are each other’s pillars; they keep each other grounded and strong.

  1. Consonant



As they lie together in bed, thy listen to the unison of their hearts – comforting in their constant and soft beating.

  1. Croissant



Tim nibbles on the pastry while Dick fumbles around in the kitchen, “Dick, you don’t have to put a dozen toppings on everything you eat.”

  1. Spy



“Dick what have I said about spying on me in the shower!?”

  1. Bacteria



“No, get away from me,” Tim shoves the bigger man away, “I don’t want you to get sick, too.”

  1. Pride



“It’s okay to be proud of your accomplishments, Tim.”

  1. Mime



Tim stares at Dick incredulously as the man makes crude motions with his hands and mouth.

  1. Square



“Really Dick, Trigonometry is simple; you just have to remember the equations.”

  1. Spike



Dick starts to fall and Tim’s heart jumps and his breath stops as he can do nothing but watch.

  1. Fleet



“I swear, you have to be cheating, Tim, because no one’s this good at Battleship.”

  1. Cabin



“I don’t __do__ camping, Dick, unless there’s indoor plumbing, heat, and an internet connection.”

  1. Paw



They paw at each other’s skin and clothes, breath coming out in pants from both adrenaline and lust.

  1. Frost



Dick lives up to his nature when he breathes on a frosted window and draws little penises in the fog.

  1. Needle



Experience and training have made their hands steady while stitching up wounds, but even their composed demeanors shake when the injuries are extreme.

  1. Rebel



“No, Dick, it is not a good idea to go out on patrol in your old Robin costume.”

  1. Calculator



Dick swears that Tim is a human calculator; the things he can do with that brain of his is amazing.

  1. Escalator



Dick is very good at bring out the childish side in others, even managing to get Tim to partake in the simple pleasure of riding on the escalators at the mall with him.

  1. Research



“How can you stand doing all this boring research, Timmy?? “

  1. Artist



Tim will admit only to himself, his face burning in the meantime, that if he had to call Dick an artist, it would be while they were in bed together.

  1. Necklace



Sometimes, when Dick feels aggressive, he’ll leave a necklace of hickeys around Tim’s neck and every day afterward will kiss them gently until they sadly fade away – soon after which he’ll gleefully replace them with new ones.

  1. Water



Dick groans and his eyes greedily watch the drops of water slide down his lover’s body in the most tantalizing of ways.

  1. Wind



Dick loves watching the wind ruffle Tim’s hair, just as much as he loves running his hands through it afterward.

  1. Joke



“Aw, come on Timmy, that was hilarious – hey, no need to hit me!”

  1. Mat



The first time, Dick pinned Tim to the mats and kissed him hard.

  1. Sanity



When Tim works for several nights straight, with little sleep or nutrition, he gets rather crazy and it scares Dick sometimes.

  1. Junk



The best way to stop Tim from throwing his junk out is to distract him (sex always works) and then hide it when he’s not looking.

  1. Sale



“I don’t care if you got it on sale, I’m not wearing a bra!”

  1. Nose



Tim’s nose is the cutest little thing, and Dick very much enjoys kissing it (it’s an adorable bonus if Tim’s eyes cross when he does it).


End file.
